


[podfic] it started like this

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Shane thinks that if he can just pin downwhenit started, maybe he can do something about it. Think himself out of it, somehow. Understand the problem to solve the problem.(He tries not to think about what, exactly, the problem is.)





	[podfic] it started like this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it started like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403525) by [sky_somedays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_somedays/pseuds/sky_somedays). 



[download/stream at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t75wuwk9ea3ykmd/it%20started%20like%20this.mp3?dl=0%20)  
mp3 / 17:04 / 16.4MB


End file.
